The First Date (James and Lily's First Date)
by Scribbles2
Summary: Pretty Short, Please Review It!


_The First Date- _

James Potter was from a long line of wizards and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had loyal friends and was in the Gryffindor dorm. His best friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter were his best friends. They even had nicknames for themselves. Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and, James was Prongs. They went through everything together. When one gets in trouble they all get in trouble. When they were good all were good. Nothing could break these friends apart.

One day they went out to play Quiddich against some of the other Gryffindors in their house. Lily was one of them. James sinced the first year liked Lily. But he never had the nerve to ask her out on a date. She was always in her studies. She was the best in her class. James always thought she was to good for him. But James friend Sirius started notice what was happening between Lily and James and at the Quiddich asked him about it. 'Hey Prongs, why don't you ask Lily out!' James started to turn scarlet. He hid his head hoping no one heard Sirius. The only people who did hear this where his friends, Remus and Peter. Remus looked perfectly fine about this, but Peter looked as though he never knew or seen anything. 

_ _

_'So why don't you ask?' exclaimed Sirius again. 'Nothing is going on,' said James still looking a bright shade of pink. 'Oh come on, we known this since the second year here James', said Sirius still waiting for an answer. 'James you know your such a bad liar, come out with it,' said Remus. 'What are you talking about?' exclaimed Peter. 'Are you guys playing or not?' shouted Lily from across the field with her team ready. 'Yeah let me get the balls.' said Sirius pulling out the balls. 'You know were not suppose to get those there the schools,' said Remus with a worried expression on his face. 'Don't worry will catch the snitch won't we James,' said Sirius. 'Yeah, sure' said James not that excitedly._

_ _

_By the time James got in the air he was feeling great. Sirius was hitting bludgers across to the other team while he was looking for the golden snitch. He was the seeker the most important player. While on the other team Lily was looking for the snitch also she was there seeker. James flew high into the air to search for the snitch then he saw a small glint of gold right by Sirius. He knew if he flew to Sirius Lily would get it first so he flew to Remus and made a sharp turn. Lily hit into Remus while James was heading for Sirius. Sirius wasn't looking and the next second he ands James were falling to the ground with the snitch in James' hand. 'What was that for Prongs?' said Sirius looking a little mad at James. 'Well I got the snitch, didn't I Sirius?' said James looking extremely happy with himself. 'Well yeah you did the game is won.' said Sirius._

_Remus was running over to him and Sirius with Peter. Lily was right behind. 'Well at least we won't get in detention for using the Quiddich balls', said Lily. 'Think again, Lily.' behind her was Flich and Professor McGonagall. 'What were you thinking, you kids said,' Professor McGonagall behind them. Think you wouldn't get caught would you,' said Flich in a satisfying tone. Good thing Severus found you behind them was Severus and the other Slytherins snickering. 'I want all of you to clean up the trophy room this evening.', said Flich. Also think about what you've done. _

_ _

_It was time to go to get their detention slips from Professor McGonagall when they ran into her in the hallway. Here is your slip you and Lily will go to the trophy room at 8 to polish them up. The others will scrub the great hall. 'But Professor McGonagall- no buts Potter go to the trophy room Lily is they're waiting for you.' Then she disappeared. ' Good what am I going to do now', said James to himself. Inside the trophy room Lily was scrubbing away saying, ' The sooner this is done the sooner I get my studies done,' Sorry for getting you in trouble', said James. 'Its okay were in this together remember we both played', said Lily. When they were done they walked to the Gryffindor Dorm outside the portrait of the Fat Lady was sleeping. ' So Lily do you I mean if you don't want to its okay with me but if you want do you want to got to on a date?' said James stuttering and scarlet red. 'Umm... sure when?' said Lily. How about Friday? At eight o'clock?' Okay,' said Lily. Not knowing the Fat Lady was actually listening she interrupted the silence with password? 'Fireburn,' said James as they walked inside he said bye to Lily as she walked to the Girls Quarters. Inside the Boys Quarters the first thing all his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter was,' When's the Date?' The only thing James replied was, 'I'm going to go to bed.'_

_ _

_The End_

_ _

_*Sorry Pretty Horrible at Writing Stories Like This, Please Review it anyways! Thanks! -Nicole_


End file.
